


Curled Close

by flickawhip



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 12:42:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6658132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fluff. </p><p>Not Real.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Curled Close

She settles beside him, holding his hand and curling closer as she sighs, content to just relax, his hand nursed gently between her own, her smile soft and happy as she drifts easily into peaceful sleep. He is home at last and she has missed him, but right now, she needs to sleep, she hasn’t been sleeping well and, since he is home, she can rest now, content and happy. He smiles, watching her, happy to just let her rest easy. She is smiling in her sleep and he cannot resist kissing her, his smile soft at the sleepy but content noise she makes. He loves when she doses like she is now, sleeping but contentedly relaxed. Then, as he watches her, he too drifts easily to sleep, never once releasing her hand.


End file.
